


Green and Silver Leaves

by Chaotic_Binky (Glorfindel)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Cake, Feel-good, Humour, Kiss under moonlight, Lothlórien, M/M, Romance, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Chaotic_Binky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil have decided to strengthen relations between the realms of Lothlórien and Mirkwood. Prince Legolas is sent on an official visit with the hope of achieving this aim. Haldir is to be his bodyguard and companion. There is one slight problem - that day Haldir returned from patrol, went to meet his friends at the local tavern, and knows nothing about it. </p><p>Who is the stunningly handsome elf who is heading for the royal guest flet? The tipsy Haldir doesn't have a clue, but he does wonder why the elf doesn't carry his own luggage. That doesn't stop him throwing cakes and shouting that he is beautiful. </p><p>Will Haldir be embarrassed or will he brazen it out? Will Legolas continue to look at him disdainfully? Will their day go well or will they hate one another?</p><p>More importantly, will they fall in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phyncke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts).



> **Thank you to my beta - the ever wonderful Keiliss :D**  
> 
> Thank you to Ignoblebard for the early plot and title discussions :D
> 
> Written for Phyncke, who requested: _Witty banter and joking of some characters - not necessarily the principals, a romance which grows over time and starts awkwardly. A kiss under a full moon and skinny dipping. :P_

 

 

 

It was good to be home. Haldir dropped his backpack on the floor and looked around his flet. He smiled; tonight he would be sleeping in a soft bed, all he had to do was make it. Furthermore, he didn't have to get up early. That meant he could go out to his favourite tavern and get drunk. Tomorrow he would have a late lunch with his family, as he always did when returning from patrol, but tonight would be spent with friends.

 

Haldir spent the rest of the day doing the things that all young Marchwardens do when returning home from a six month patrol along the Lothlórien boundaries. He took his washing around his mother's, stopped for a cup of tea, then returned home, made his bed, had a bath, and dressed in his going out clothes. A few of his friends would be going to the tavern in the main square and he intended joining them.

 

It was much later that a very drunk Haldir went into an all night cake shop and bought six fairy cakes, two buttercream puffs, and three greasy and golden egg and bacon pies. His post tavern cake shop purchasing was a habit born of being very hungry the next morning and needing something greasy to settle his stomach, plus it was late and he liked to eat cakes; drinking always left him feeling hungry for sweet things.

 

Strings of red and gold lights hung between the trees swaying gently in the breeze. The golden leaves faintly rustled, otherwise all was quiet. With a happy sigh, Haldir climbed the stairs ringing the mallorn trunk. He wasn't particularly tired but his muscles felt tense. Tomorrow he would spend the day at the public baths relaxing in the hot spa, having his muscles pummelled by Bregon, his favourite masseuse.

 

When he reached his flet, half way up the mighty tree, Haldir looked over the wooden rail at the trees beyond and to the sides of the small clearing. On every trunk were tiers of flets. The elves behind each door knew peace because of the efforts of the Marchwardens. Haldir wondered if they truly appreciated just how safe they were, and then he smiled, knowing that he was one of the elves who made it so. He looked around, ready to unlock the front door when he saw a bottle of wine standing on what appeared to be a letter on a side windowsill.

 

"What is this?" he said to himself, and then looked around to see if anyone had heard. Quickly he went through the front door. The flet was in darkness, so Haldir lit a lamp and hung it from the wall. The dull yellow glow provided enough light for him to read the letter.

 

_Dear Haldir,_

_Your presence is required tomorrow in an official capacity. Prince Legolas is visiting our realm and you are to be his bodyguard._

_We expect you to attend the Welcome Celebration tomorrow morning, where you will be introduced and assume your duties forthwith. The celebration starts half past the ninth hour._

_Sleep well._

_Lady Galadriel_

 

"Damn." Haldir sighed angrily. "Why do I have to squire a spoilt brat prince around?" He looked at the wine and considered it a bribe, but he would drink it anyway.

 

About two minutes later Haldir walked out of his front door and sat on the wooden platform that adjoined his flet, glass of wine in hand. The night was too lovely to spend inside. He watched as various elves climbed the steps to their dwellings on the other trees; there did not seem to be much happening on his one. He was glad because it would mean moving out of the way every time someone passed. He bit into a cream bun and drank a large draught from his glass.

 

Across the way, an elf he did not know climbed the stairs and stopped at the flet directly opposite. Another two elves carried several suitcases between them and placed them by the door before leaving. Haldir was intrigued. Who was this elf and why couldn't he carry his own luggage?

 

Perhaps if Haldir had not been well on the way to being drunk he might have held his tongue.

 

"Hello beautiful," he called. The elf did not acknowledge him. This was too much for Haldir. "Why can't you carry your own suitcases? Got something wrong with your arms?"

 

The elf stared imperiously, mouth slightly open, but said nothing. He went to turn away.

 

"Think you are too good to talk to me, eh?" Haldir went from happy to being irritated in a fraction of a second. He had no idea why he did it after the event but it seemed a good idea at that very moment to throw a cream puff at the elf.

 

The cake split open on impact. A large splat of cream shot across the elf's face and a smaller spatter covered the front of his shirt. Haldir sighed, cream puffs were not normally so full; he wished he had thrown a fairy cake instead, after picking the icing off of course. Then he howled with laughter; he couldn't help himself. "Valar! You should see the look on your face," he called over, pointing as he did so.

 

After removing the bun from his cheek the elf threw it back in a movement so swift that Haldir didn't have time to close his mouth. The bun shot to the back of his throat causing him to cough violently. With eyes watering he tried to breathe. After a few seconds of panic he formed a fist and jerked it upwards under his ribcage. The remains of the cream bun shot onto the wooden platform. Bending double and heaving huge breaths, he could see the elf out of the corner of his eye, grinning widely. "You idiot! You could have killed me."

 

The elf merely shrugged, turned around and went into his flet, closing the door behind him.

 

The evening was no fun anymore. Haldir drank the last of the wine and picked up the cakes. On the way back into the flet he slipped on the remains of the cream puff and fell backwards. The cakes flew with him, cleared the wooden rail, and sailed across the clearing, landing on the door of the flet occupied by the mysterious elf.

 

Haldir looked longingly at his lost cakes, his bottom lip poked out so far in a sulk that a bird could have perched on it. Then he got up, turned around, and went into his flet.


	2. Awkward Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he looked up his throat closed and his mouth became dry...

 

 

 

Haldir loved visiting the royal apartments, they were so grand and a feast to the eye. In particular, he loved the throne room, which was also used for a whole host of other occasions. Today he would meet Prince Legolas and he would probably have to escort him to the places he wanted to see in the realm. He didn't mind babysitting duties but he would have liked at least a week off for himself after arriving back from patrol. He looked at the ballroom and wondered how easy it would be to have a much smaller version of it in his flet. Delicate gold tracery framed mirrors mounted on the walls between portraits of important personages, while high above were brightly painted mouldings of birds, animals and jewelled flowers on white branches.

 

_'I look pretty good_ ,' Haldir thought to himself. He posed for a brief second in front of one of the large panelled mirrors and admired how his thigh-high, chestnut leather boots fitted snug against his tight fitting trousers, part of his ceremonial Marchwarden uniform. On his chest were various decorations for displaying extreme bravery during battle, and across his front was fastened a white silk sash denoting that he was part of the Elite Marchwarden unit, answerable only to Galadriel and Celeborn. He had no doubt that this was the deciding factor when he was chosen for royal bodyguarding duties, and also because, in his own opinion, he was the fairest elf for miles around.

 

"Ah, Haldir." Galadriel beamed happily and then she looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about where appearance is concerned."

 

"My Lady." Haldir bowed slightly, knowing she was right.

 

"Come and meet Price Legolas. I believe you will like him. He is a splendid archer and a highly accomplished warrior; he is quite easy on the eyes as well." Galadriel made her way through the guests, who stood aside for her as soon as she stepped near them. "Come along."

 

Haldir was too busy smiling at elves he knew to see the elf waiting to meet him by Celeborn's throne. When he looked up his throat closed and his mouth became dry, although he managed to suppress looking nervous and guilty. If he could be anywhere other than where he was he would be a much relieved elf, even if that meant being back on patrol fighting orcs again. The elf looked at him and raised a disdainful eyebrow.

 

"Prince Legolas, may I introduce you to Haldir; he is the head of our Elite Marchwarden Unit. I have chosen him to be your guide during your visit. Indeed, you could not wish for better protection." Galadriel smiled at Legolas, who observing protocol nodded his head in Haldir's direction and said how pleased he was to meet him. His tone was icily polite, something not lost on Galadriel, who narrowed her eyes at Haldir as if it was his fault.

 

Haldir gave her an innocent look. She raised a supercilious eyebrow at him. ‘ _I’m getting that a lot today_ ,’ he thought. He turned to the prince. "I assure you, Prince Legolas, that the honour is all mine," he fawned, grateful that the prince had not mentioned anything about the cake incident the night before.

 

"Well, I will leave you two together. I am sure you will both get along well. You are the same age and are both warriors. Haldir is probably the best spear thrower we have, and I believe you, Legolas, are the best archer in Mirkwood." Galadriel smiled widely, her eyes flashing with happiness. Mirkwood and Lothlórien had only recently declared intents of friendship, and visits were necessary to smooth the way for a higher degree of cooperation and friendship between the realms.

 

"My Lady," Legolas said and gave a slight bow.

 

Haldir inclined his head, as was the Marchwardens way, and watched as Galadriel walked away. He turned back to Legolas. "I apologise for throwing a cake at you last night, it was behaviour beneath that expected of a Marchwarden, but I meant it when I said you were beautiful."

 

Legolas looked at him as though he was an insect. "I will pummel you senseless if you throw anything at me ever again."

 

Haldir bristled, but managed to control himself. "You have me at a disadvantage, My Lord." He seriously doubted that Legolas could best him in a fight, but he did not want to invite any confrontation, simply because he was representing the rulers of his realm and sought not to disappoint them.

 

" Your state of disadvantage is actually an advantage for me." Legolas smirked, knowing that Haldir was trying to control his anger. "Right, let's both have a glass of wine. You should have one with hardly any alcohol because we both know what happens when you get drunk."

 

"I have already apologised." To Haldir that should have been the end of it.

 

"Yes you did, didn't you? But it all rather depends on whether I accept the apology or not." Legolas looked away, as if he had heard some juicy titbit nearby, and allowed himself a private smile.

 

"What are you looking at?"

 

"The buffet. Just checking there is no throwable food. I wouldn't want your Lady to see your true colours."

 

"Are we going to spend the rest of your visit with you taunting me?"

 

"We might." Legolas cocked his head. "It all depends on whether you behave or not. Doesn't it?"

 

Haldir had had enough. "If you were one of my warriors, I would thrash your arse!"

 

Legolas grinned. "Yes, but I am not one of your warriors, so the threat is redundant. Right, let's leave here and go somewhere more interesting, and I do not mean your cake filled flet either."

 

"Ha! I only let elves I like into my flet. I doubt you will ever see inside."

 

"Oh dear. My life is incomplete because I cannot go inside Haldir's cake shrine!"

 

"My flet isn't filled with cakes!"

 

"I bet when you go to bed you cuddle a teddy made of sponge cake."

 

"It would be better than cuddling you in bed!"

 

"You will never get the chance to make the comparison, although I expect you will always wonder, and your teddy won't have the allure it had before. Not since you saw my 'beautiful' face."

 

"You have a very high opinion of yourself."

 

"I am a prince. What do you expect? Now where are you going to take me?"

 

A naughty thought crossed Haldir's mind. He would make the outing as boring as he could. "We will visit a lembas factory, followed by a tour of the weavers’ workshops."

 

"But that's boring."

 

"It's cultural. Are you saying that our culture is not good enough for you to show an interest?"

 

"We could do that tomorrow. I thought we could go out drinking."

 

"Well obviously we cannot. As you have implied, you do not trust me around alcohol, so the lembas factory it is."

 

"I think I will stay here."

 

"As you wish, My Lord." Haldir smiled. Legolas glared at him but said nothing. Privately he knew Haldir had played him at his own game, but he had refuted the implication of not appearing to be interested in Lothlórien culture by staying at the welcoming reception, which was a cultural event of itself. Thus he had avoided offence but gained nothing.

 

Haldir took two glasses of sparkling wine from a passing waiter holding a large tray of drinks. He handed one to Legolas. "I really do hope this wine doesn't make me drunk. I would hate to throw a cake at anyone."

 

"Very funny," Legolas sulked.

 

"I thought so," Haldir agreed happily. "Now, are we going to bicker all night, and every single day of your visit here, or are we going to act like adults and try to get along?"

 

"I suppose I have no choice. Although you should know that of all the elves in the whole of Middle-earth you are the one I like the least."

 

"I can live with that. After all, I have my sponge teddy to make me feel good about myself."

 

"One day you will know the touch of a real man. But I expect you will lay there thinking your teddy is better."

 

Without thinking Haldir shrugged. Legolas put his hand to mouth and laughed. "You are still a virgin. Aren't you?"

 

"As are you, Prince Legolas," Galadriel said gently from behind. Legolas hadn't seen her standing there, but Haldir had.

 

Legolas went a shade of red that Haldir found most pleasing, but he decided to be kind. "My Lord, there is nothing wrong with not knowing the pleasures of the flesh. I am only a hundred years old and still looking for the right person to fall in love with."

 

Legolas' look softened a bit. "I am sure you will find someone, in time."

 

"I am sure you both will," Galadriel said kindly. "Now why don't you take Legolas to one of the places the young elves go?"

 

"I was thinking of the tavern the Marchwardens frequent, My Lady."

 

"Excellent idea. You will meet lots of warriors there, Legolas. Better than staying here with a load of stuffy older elves." Celeborn had joined his wife, as silently as she had appeared. "Though you may find their company a bit raucous, I think you'll also find them quite merry."

 

 


	3. Changing Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all appearances Legolas was looking out of the window, but he noticed straightaway when Haldir glided back into the room...

 

 

 

Haldir and Legolas left the ball and proceeded through the forest towards the Barking Pig Tavern, but first Haldir suggested they change from their best clothes into less formal wear.

 

On the way, Legolas asked if Galadriel and Celeborn always crept up on other elves the way they did to him.

 

"We are used to it," Haldir replied. "Yours or mine first? Our Lady ordered that I am to stay with you until the day is over."

 

"I am sure I can look after myself."

 

"I am your bodyguard, so I cannot leave you until you retire for the night."

 

"How irritating."

 

"The feeling is mutual. I arrived home after a six month patrol yesterday and did not expect to be doing anything except having a few lie ins and hanging around with my younger brothers."

 

"Sorry to spoil your time off," Legolas sniffed.

 

"So, that is why I was drunk last night. I have been without the contact of anyone but my small group of warriors for months on end. I was looking forward to letting my hair down and now I cannot. I have to stay formal. I lose nothing in telling you this, and I expect you did not care to be on an official visit when you could be spending your time in a more productive way."

 

"It's true. I did not want to come here. My father should have been the one to visit at such a delicate time, but an itinerant cow sat on him while he was meditating, so his injuries meant that I had to come instead."

 

"Well, we have both lost something because of circumstances beyond our control. Let's try and make our time together as pleasant as we can."

 

"All right." Legolas grinned. "Although, if you throw a cake at me again I really will pummel you."

 

"If you can." Haldir grinned back. "Come, we need to get changed. Let's go to mine first."

 

Legolas entered Haldir's flet. Looking around, he could see a vase of fresh daisies sitting on a table next to a side window. Nearby was a small sofa covered with a large woven blanket that nearly touched the floor.

 

Haldir saw the daisies. "My mother must have dropped by. I wonder if she has done my washing."

 

"Your mother does your washing? Why don't you do it?" Legolas looked over the other side of the large room and saw Haldir's bed. He wondered if he had made it himself. A teddy bear's head rested on the pillow, its body under the blankets. Legolas wondered if Haldir really did cuddle it at night.

 

"I don't know how to wash clothes but my mother does." Haldir looked around and saw no sack of clothing. He went to the wardrobe, opened the door and grinned. "Nana has put everything away."

 

"All warriors know how to wash their clothes in Mirkwood," Legolas said, not trying hide his smug tone. "It's the law. Everyone has to be self sufficient. I can sew cloth and knit as well. I can even cook."

 

" _Good for you_ ," Haldir thought, wondering when he had time to defend the realm if he spent so much time doing handicrafts. He turned to Legolas and lied through his teeth. "I wish we learned crafts here. I should think they are extremely useful."

 

"They are," Legolas said happily as he sat on the sofa. "I wove a blanket last year and I made a sun hat out of straw. This year I made a replacement pair of leather boots for myself; the soles on the old ones had been replaced too many times."

 

It was too much for Haldir. He couldn't resist. "Well that's wonderful. Did you make your weapons as well?"

 

"No I am not that skilled, although I will be learning how to make blades in a couple of years’ time. I made my own metal cup and plate. When we go to my flet I can show you if you like."

 

Haldir wondered why he even bothered with his sarcasm. Legolas had shown no hint of recognising what he said as such. "Yes, I would like that very much." He smiled, wondering if there was punishment in the Halls for consummate liars, before disappearing into the bathroom to change into a plain cotton shirt, beautifully ironed by his mother, and a pair of watered silk leggings, which he tucked into a pair of black leather boots. He quickly removed the ties from his hair and brushed it through before taking his uniform back into the room and hanging it in the wardrobe.

 

To all appearances Legolas was looking out of the window, but he noticed straightaway when Haldir glided back into the room.

 

" _Ah, he is watching me._ " Haldir allowed himself a private smile. He walked to the door.

 

Legolas looked up, as if he had not been taking notice, and asked if he was ready.

 

"I am as ready as I will ever be."

 

"Right, let's go."

 

They descended the stairs down the tree and walked across the clearing to make their way to Legolas' flet. The front door was still covered in the remains of cake, although the local birds had eaten most of the larger bits. Haldir gave an embarrassed grin, while Legolas merely passed through the door.

 

Legolas' flet was more or less the same as Haldir's except that the furnishings were more luxurious and the walls were decorated with paintings and pastoral scenes. Haldir sighed, he worked hard for the realm and lived in a central flet, but he could never afford luxury like this. Beside the bed sat a plain mug made of a dull, silvery metal. Haldir picked it up and turned it over. 'Made by Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood' was carved awkwardly on the base; no doubt engraving skills would be learned later.

 

Legolas had disappeared into the bathroom to change. Haldir, being suddenly possessed by the spirit of naughtiness, shouted to him that no one would think the inside of his flet was so nice when they saw the cake covered door.

 

Legolas emerged wearing a white shirt, green leggings and brown boots. Every single muscle was defined under the thin material; Haldir's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

 

"You look fantastic!"

 

Legolas moved a tad too close. "Yes, I know." He smiled, a slight movement of the lips, making them appear fuller, and leaned forward slightly. Haldir wanted to kiss him but drew back, not wanting to breach any protocols or possibly offend. Legolas smirked and walked to the door. "Come along. It's tavern time."

 

 


	4. Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wondered how you could be the leader of an elite unit at your age and now I know why. I assume I am right?"

 

 

 

Haldir followed, wondering what had just happened. Had Legolas made a pass at him, if so he could kick himself for not responding properly. He thought back to his friends, they liked to poke gentle fun at his seriousness and his constancy in always doing what he considered the right thing, and he had once overheard them saying that if another elf flirted with him he was too uptight to know, even if they grabbed hold of his crotch, kissed him hard and declared undying love. Why had the thought come to him at that time, he wondered.

 

It was now or never, before he could be overheard by the elves walking below. "Did you just make a pass at me?"

 

Legolas hesitated. "No."

 

"Yes you did. You were going to kiss me and I drew back."

 

"Well if you know, why did you ask?" Legolas left the landing and made his descent down the steps ringing the mallorn.

 

"I didn't want to get it wrong. After all, we did not start on the right footing and I did not want to be seen taking advantage of you. What I mean is..." Haldir sighed. "I am not very good at this sort of thing."

 

"I can tell." Legolas shrugged and took Haldir's arm. "What is at this tavern of yours?"

 

"Just drinking mainly. I meet my friends there when I am not working, but I don't think any of them will be there during the day."

 

"Well, why don't you show me around? Take me to your favourite places, instead of us getting drunk? I have no desire to be hit with anymore cakes."

 

"I have already apologised for that," Haldir said stiffly.

 

"Yes, I know." Legolas skipped merrily down the stairs laughing as he did so. "You are so funny."

 

"Oh, how?"

 

"You are so stiff and formal that throwing cakes is probably the only way you can let your hair down. It was probably the highlight of your day."

 

"Really? So what do you do for fun? Tie kittens to arrows and see how far you can make them fly?"

 

Legolas turned and gave his widest smile. "Hey! You said something funny. Even though it was sarcasm at my expense, I still found it amusing."

 

Haldir ignored him. "My most favourite place is Mithlond, so I can hardly take you there. Have you seen the sea? It's awesome. Really huge. I never saw anything like it. I heard it was amazing but it literally took my breath away. I spent six months doing extended warrior training there and nearly stayed."

 

"Ada is taking me to Mithlond in a year's time. I am looking forward to seeing the sea. Ada said that huge birds circle the towers and also the ships leaving the harbour. I would love to see a ship. I have seen them in paintings but never in life."

 

"I went on a ship for a short trip, just around the harbour. Círdan believes that warriors should have some appreciation of what sailors do. He runs a job exchange programme and the elves there are regularly rotated, so no one gets bored in their jobs."

 

Legolas' eyes lit up. "You went on a ship?"

 

Haldir nodded eagerly.

 

"What was it like?"

 

They left the tree steps and joined the elves walking through the clearing. Most were passing through, whereas a couple climbed steps to their flets high up in the trees.

 

"I stood on the deck of the ship and it was quite smooth until they unfurled the sails. They were so impressive, great white sheets filled by the wind. The ship sailed out and swayed a bit, but it was all right. There is no experience like it."

 

"Have you ever been to Imladris? I went there when I was young. Lord Elrond's advisor is really scary. His name is Erestor. According to Ada he doesn't suffer fools gladly and he says there is nothing wrong with that. I think Ada really likes Erestor because they write to each other quite often."

 

"I went there as part of my training as well. I saw Erestor emerge from a dark corridor. When he spoke from the darkness I nearly jumped out of my skin. Do you think he was nice to you because you are a prince or because he is a friend of your father?"

 

"Probably a bit of both."

 

"Would you like to go to the art gallery? There are several paintings of ships and seascapes."

 

"Yes, of course." Legolas' eyes sparkled. "I would love to."

 

"This way." Haldir unconsciously took Legolas' arm. "The gallery is this way."

 

They walked through the next clearing and into what looked like a lane made of two rows of mallorns. Up above, the trunks were dotted with various shops and even a small fruit and vegetable market.

 

"These trees are amazing." Legolas craned his head back to look upwards and added that he could not see the tips of the trees because they were so high.

 

"We could go for a climb afterwards," Haldir suggested.

 

"I would love that. We cannot climb the trees at home because of the spiders. I have always dreamed of going up so far that I can look over the forest canopy and see for miles around. Have you ever done that?"

 

"We have gardens high up in the trees where we grow plants in the collected rainwater. We could visit them on the way up."

 

"This is a wonderful place." Legolas looked at Haldir, eyes filled with joy. "This place is so safe and it is filled with golden light. I feel disloyal saying this but I could stay here forever and not go home."

 

Haldir wondered how bad Mirkwood must be for Legolas to say such a thing. He has heard stories about the darkness of the forest and the huge spiders, not to mention other dark creatures. He supposed that the place must be very gloomy and filled with dangerous shadows. He couldn't imagine what it must be like not being able to climb trees.

 

"Maybe one day where I live can be this beautiful."

 

Haldir felt proud of his home when Legolas said that, but he also felt a pang of compassion for him not being able to enjoy the beauty that all elves crave. "We should do things that give you wonderful, light filled memories for when you go back home." Haldir's voice took on a softer tone. "Sometimes memories are all we have when we are in darkness, and they carry us through."

 

"When were you ever in the dark?" Legolas looked surprised and sounded slightly scornful. Surely Haldir did not speak from experience?

 

"When I was ninety our patrol was overwhelmed by a group of orcs. They outnumbered us five to one and some of us were captured, including me. I will not tell of their torturous treatment of us, but it took me a long time to recover both physically and mentally. I doubt I would have survived without my Lady's help. I succeeded in outwitting our orc guards and was able to rescue the others. We made our escape, but many of us were not able to walk properly or had limbs missing, so the more able bodied carried the others. A couple of the group were blinded, so we tied strips of material to their waists; that way we could lead them and help carry the more seriously injured as well. The most important thing about surviving was remembering the golden trees and other places that we loved. Sharing our memories helped us to carry on and gave us strength when all seemed lost. In the end, we were spotted by a patrol and rescued. They came just in time."

 

"I wondered how you could be the leader of an elite unit at your age and now I know why. I assume I am right?"

 

Haldir smiled and nodded. "Let's enjoy ourselves today. We will surround ourselves with happiness and beauty, for today we will lay memories away for our future, which may not always be so filled with light."

 

"You have already proved that," Legolas said softly. "I have never yet been caught by the enemy, but it could happen, after all they attack us on a regular basis. If they do catch me I will remember my time here and how beautiful this place is, plus I will take inspiration from you if circumstance leads me into darkness greater than we already endure."

 

"I hate to think of you enduring darkness," Haldir said softly, partly because he still felt shy but also because people were walking nearby and he felt their conversation was personal.

 

"It is how we live," Legolas said simply. "One day, when the evil is defeated, we shall live in the light again. Every day is a constant battle for us. You went on patrol for half a year on the borders; I am guessing that you will now spend six months working here, although I expect you will get some time off to recover from your long stint. We never get that luxury in Mirkwood. Every day we face danger from terrors unimaginable to most elves, although I think you have some idea of them."

 

Haldir nodded. "You, more than anyone, need to fill your mind with light and wonderful memories. You need the hope it brings."

 

"You understand."


	5. Green and Silver Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can see for miles! This is what I wanted to do."

 

 

 

After another half an hour they reached the art gallery, which was way up high on one of the taller trees. They climbed the steps and walked on various wooden platforms until they reached their destination, high up just under the branches.

 

"Not many elves come here," Haldir said with a grin. "Some of the more superstitious think that if they see a painting of Mithlond they will develop sea longing."

 

"Has it ever happened?" Legolas asked, wide eyed.

 

"Not to my knowledge."

 

The room was crammed with paintings. The higher levels contained fine art. The lower levels displayed art of a much lower quality. When Legolas asked about them, Haldir replied that the elflings in the realm were encouraged to display their paintings. They would stay up for a week and then be replaced by other elflings' paintings. "It is thought that elflings cannot experience sea longing so their teachers bring them here all the time. Our Lord and Lady come here once a week to view the paintings and they give small prizes for the ones they like the most."

 

"That's a lovely custom. We could do that at home. It would be some light relief for the elflings."

 

"How would it be light relief?"

 

"We are a military society. Learning how to handle a weapon at an early age is more important than fun pursuits, although we do try to include them." Legolas stood before a painting of Círdan's castle. Swags of flowers hung from the windows of the tall stone keep and brightly coloured pennants streamed from the turrets. Anor's beams shone brightly over the surface of the blue-grey sea and the golden sands, leading the eye to the harbour where three swan ships waited to depart. The dock looked busy with departing elves. Up above, huge gulls flew in the sky. Towards the headland, a ridge of brown rocks stood upright like needles. The beach curved around forming a bay, where elves played ball, dug for crabs, and made sandcastles. Legolas was transfixed.

 

"It really does look like that," Haldir said softly. "It's the most wonderful last memory of Middle-earth for those who sail."

 

"I never knew anywhere could be so beautiful."

 

"You have never seen paintings of Círdan's castle?"

 

"Unfortunately my father thinks that if elves see how good it is elsewhere they will want to leave the realm. We need every elf we can keep, otherwise we will go under."

 

"Things must be dire indeed in Mirkwood."

 

Legolas said nothing, instead he turned to another painting. He looked at the title and was stricken. "Amon Lanc. Another place we are not allowed to see in paintings, lest we lose heart." He held himself and turned away. "Can we see the gardens now?"

 

"Of course." Haldir led the way.

 

They stepped back out into the light and Legolas' mood lifted. They ascended the steps further up the tree and walked along the wooden platforms.

 

"Doesn't it get slippery in spring when the leaves fall?"

 

"The fall of leaves is rapid but they quickly grow back" Haldir replied. "Outside the realm the snow can be coming down but we will experience milder weather. The temperature never drops too low, but it can be rather cool sometimes, especially when it rains."

 

"I suspect that is due to Lady Galadriel's influence on nature?"

 

"I believe so," Haldir replied. "We profit immensely from her protection."

 

They climbed a few more steps and looked over the gardens. Haldir was pleased at Legolas' intake of breath; the gardens were indeed beautiful and unique.

 

"I have never seen anything like this." Legolas' eager eyes scanned huge swags of plants cultivated to thread along the tree branches. Blossoms hung heavy from the stems and bees worked busily, visiting each one. In the middle, as if floating between the branches, was a grass lawn, with foot sized stepping stones making a path through the centre. Plump peaches and pears hung from intertwining branches fixed to the mallorn trunk. Below them grew raspberry and gooseberry canes.

 

"Look, those strawberries are hanging upside down and they still grow," Legolas said excitedly as he pointed to several earth filled wire balls from which issued long trails heavily laden with strawberries.

 

"I know you cannot use the trees as we do, but do you not have hanging balls of plants where you live?" Haldir walked over to the strawberry plants and picked the reddest fruit he could find. "Here, it tastes how I would imagine a ruby to taste if it was a fruit."

 

Legolas bit into the luscious strawberry and grinned. A small collection of juice formed at the corner of his mouth as he chewed. Haldir wiped it away with his finger before picking a strawberry for himself.

 

"We grow crops in the caves. They are fed nutrients by an underground stream. Plus there are many racks of vegetables fed by water showering from a series of pipes running along the roof of each cave. They siphon water from the stream." Legolas picked another strawberry and ate it greedily. "These taste so much better for having been kissed by the sun."

 

"I cannot imagine a fruit thriving where there is no light."

 

"Just like elves, they grow because they have to," Legolas replied, picking another strawberry.

 

"Come with me. I think you will like this." Haldir led Legolas to a set of steps near the back of the garden. They wound around the main trunk in a spiral before deviating to smaller upwards thrusting branches. Eventually they reached a small platform.

 

Legolas poked his head through the tree canopy first, quickly followed by Haldir. Two heads surrounded by a sea of green and silver leaves. Far beyond the forest were the bare lands beyond the haven of the Golden Wood. Haldir knew them well and he knew what creatures lurked there. He smiled at Legolas' look of awe.

 

"I can see for miles! This is what I wanted to do." Legolas turned to look at Haldir. "Thank you so much! Look, we can see forever!"

 

Haldir laughed, filled with happiness because he had brought such a simple joy to one who would appreciate it the most. "I am glad you are happy."

 

"I am more than happy." His eyes sparkled with joy. "I could stay here all day. Look at the view!"

 

"I can bring you here every day if you want." Haldir was impressed by Legolas' joy, but he also felt some envy at not sharing a similar level of enthusiasm simply because he had seen the view so many times. He wished he was seeing it for the first time so he could be just as excited.

 

Legolas turned swiftly. "Yes, I would love that. Thank you so much."


	6. The Silver Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...my mind cannot get away from the creatures and foul substances lurking in the rivers that run through Mirkwood." His voice lowered. "I have seen what they do to elves."

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes spent in silence, Legolas asked about the silver thread meandering across the land; a river that seemed to enter the forest before leading away from the other side. "Can we go there?"

 

Haldir nodded and his head disappeared under the leaves. Legolas followed.

 

"Would you like to swim?"

 

"I didn't bring any swimwear."

 

"Warriors here do not wear swimwear when they jump into rivers," Haldir smirked.

 

"There is nothing wrong with being modest," Legolas sniffed.

 

"I agree, but swimwear is just another thing to carry when going on patrol and best left at home." Haldir was intrigued. Neither the elves in Mithlond nor Imladris wore swimwear, so he wondered if the elves in Mirkwood really didn't or whether Legolas was not like most warriors.

 

"We do not swim in the rivers when on patrol; the Enchanted River is a death trap and the Forest River has all sorts of biting fish and other dread creatures living in it. We do not wear clothes in the communal baths, but I hardly know you so it wouldn't be seemly." Legolas looked away.

 

"How about whether I would find it seemly?"

 

Legolas stopped descending the steps. "I get the impression that you do not find anything unseemly."

 

Haldir wanted to bite but said nothing. Instead he walked past Legolas and continued going down. Then annoyance got the better of him. "You seem repressed to me."

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

Legolas shot past him and called back that he would ask Lady Galadriel for a different bodyguard, one who possessed manners if nothing else.

 

Haldir ran down and caught Legolas' arm. "Do that and I will tell her that you are scandalised because I wear nothing when jumping in rivers. I will suggest you are hiding something, like three cocks in your undies." Haldir grinned. "The elves here would think it extremely odd if you wore clothes to get wet while swimming and some would find your remarks about me being unseemly rather offensive. After all, I am a many times decorated war hero."

 

"I am many times decorated too," Legolas snarled.

 

"Then we are the highly decorated hero twins, aren't we?" Haldir turned with a smirk. "Come along. The river is waiting."

 

"I don't see why I should go anywhere with you!"

 

"Because I am supposed to be showing you around. Let's not escalate this into an argument that neither of us will back out of. Otherwise we do the evil one's work for him."

 

"How is he in any way an influence on how we get along?" Legolas' mouth hung open for a swift second.

 

Haldir shrugged, a gesture that Legolas found appealing, much to his annoyance. "I don't know. It sounded good. I bet you thought it sounded good but you will say it sounded like a goat farting just because you are determined to argue with me."

 

"What? What has goats farting got to do with us arguing?"

 

"Nothing really. I thought it was amusing."

 

"For Valar's sake," Legolas muttered as he walked past Haldir again.

 

"Come on, don't you find me a little bit funny?"

 

"In a puerile way," Legolas sniffed.

 

"Is that because you are repressed?" Haldir tried his cheekiest grin.

 

"Oh stop that." In spite of himself Legolas smiled. "I am not repressed."

 

"Prove it."

 

"You will not get to me that easily."

 

Haldir merely shrugged and gave an inscrutable smile. Legolas decided to ignore him.

 

At the bottom of the tree Haldir led the way. "It's not far."

 

They joined the main thoroughfare winding through the trees towards an area not quite as nice as the one he lived in and followed on until they reached the area where the wealthier elves lived; larger mallorns grew there so could support more spacious flets.

 

"The Celebrant forms a bow shaped curve in the forest. We will go to the nearest part." Legolas did not see the slight smile on Haldir's lips.

 

The Royal apartments looked over a serene part of the Celebrant, whereas further up river there were elves washing their clothes, chatting and singing. Small elflings frolicked in the water and occasionally one of the women would shout at them to be careful. It looked as if some elves were bathing. Way beyond them stood a figure in a white ceremonial dress casting flowers over the gently flowing waters, loudly asking for Yavanna's blessing.

 

"How did I not see the river before now?" Legolas peered upstream at the crowds enjoying themselves and working.

 

"Possibly because it was dark when you arrived and the entrance to the royal apartments faces away from the river?"

 

"Surely I would have heard it?"

 

Haldir smiled. "Our Lady commands the Celebrant to be silent at night; she doesn't sleep well otherwise. The crickets have to be quiet too, and the birds are not allowed to start singing until nine in the morning."

 

"Sometimes I do not know whether you are joking or not." Legolas walked ahead, not waiting for Haldir.

 

"I expect you could go in our Lady's private stretch of river." Haldir caught up with Legolas. "After all, you are her honoured guest."

 

"I expect I could indeed." Legolas looked up river again. "This will never do."

 

"What's wrong?" Haldir looked up the river towards the noisy crowds, singing and laughing and generally enjoying themselves. He could see nothing to frown about.

 

"I refuse to remove my clothing in front of others. It is not seemly, at least where I come from."

 

"If you feel uncomfortable, then we could sit by the river instead." Haldir sat on a large rock. "Come, sit beside me. We can watch the fish." His hand patted the smooth rock. Inside he smiled; Legolas was tempted.

 

"So we look like a loving couple?" Legolas raised one eyebrow, leading Haldir to sigh.

 

"I like to look at the fish swimming. They haven't a care in the world. Or they look as if they haven't." Haldir got off the rock and lay on the grass, his head hanging over the river. When he submerged his face he could see sticklebacks darting to and fro, around the rocks and plants on the sandy bed. Behind the larger rocks lurked larger fish, more timid because they had reason to be. Sticklebacks were without a care because they were unlikely to be caught by worms skewered by iron hooks.

 

He sensed movement beside him, rather than hearing anything. When he looked to his left he saw Legolas staring at the fish. He turned his head slightly and smiled. A stream of bubbles escaped his mouth as he tried to speak. Quickly he raised his head, as did Haldir.

 

"I was saying that I have never stared at fish in the river like that before." Legolas grinned widely. "It looks pretty safe in there."

 

"It is safe," Haldir said, knowing now the reason for Legolas' reticence. It wasn't about whether he had trunks to wear but about what might happen to him. "Do you want to go in now, or would you like to just sit here. Whatever you want to do we will do it."

 

"You have to understand. We dare not do that in the rivers where I live. This is all new to me." He picked a blade of grass and crushed it between his fingers, rubbing it in circles so it stained his skin.

 

Haldir tried not to watch. "Legolas, you are one of the bravest elves I have ever met. Don't look surprised. You have to deal with terrors that elves here can only imagine. You have told me hardly anything, and yet I am full of awe for all the horrors that you have endured and do so on a daily basis. Because of you and your warriors your people know peace. Maybe they complain about their lot in life, or say that they wish they did not have to live as part of a closed society, but at the heart of it you and your warriors are the most affected and yet you make sure the realm survives. The Mirkwood Army must be a fine body of elves indeed." Haldir paused, wondering whether to carry on. "If you do not want to get into the water then I am certain there are very good reasons for your decision not to do so. I will not push the point further."

 

"I do want to get into the water but I dare not. I know this river will not hurt me, but my mind cannot get away from the creatures and foul substances lurking in the rivers that run through Mirkwood." His voice lowered. "I have seen what they do to elves."

 

Haldir was intrigued but resisted asking for an in depth description. "Then you have good reason not to swim in any river."

 

"I know I am being silly but it will take time for me to feel safe after all the awful things I have seen. Shall we go?" Legolas looked longingly at the water.

 

Haldir stood up. "Where to?"

 

"Anywhere."

 

Legolas turned and looked at the elflings playing in the river upstream. They were not far away and obviously safe. He sighed.

 

"Come on," Haldir said softly. "We can go to my tavern and drink ourselves senseless and then we can brag about all the dangerous and brave things we have done, and even how many orcs we have killed."

 

"If I...If I go in.... " Legolas looked around, eyes resolute. hiding his apprehension.

 

Haldir placed his arms around Legolas, aware that he was being rather forward. "I will be right beside you. I promise you, there are no hidden surprises in these waters."

 

"I can see the children over there enjoying themselves and I know their mothers would not let them come to harm. I also know that Lady Galadriel keeps the realm safe..."

 

"We will be fine," Haldir said softly.

 


	7. River Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was that for? I mean, I do not mind at all that you kissed me, I am just wondering why."

 

 

 

They stripped off under a tree and left their clothing hanging from a low branch. Haldir noticed the almost pained slowness in Legolas' movements, as if taking stock of every awareness and normality before facing an unimaginable and unavoidable terror. His skin was unnaturally pale, as if never kissed by the sun.

 

"The best way to do this is to jump right in. You can swim?"

 

"I was taught how to swim in the indoor cave pools." Legolas almost bristled. "I will not drown."

 

Haldir took his hand, and before Legolas could say anything he pulled him into a run before jumping high in the air, shrieking like a small, excited elfling, and landing in the cold water. The suddenness caught Legolas off guard and he stumbled as he fell in the water. Immediately he tried to get out.

 

"Stay," Haldir ordered as his arms encircled Legolas' chest. "You are all right. Nothing will hurt you."

 

"You should have told me you were going to do that," Legolas yelled.

 

"You would have taken about half a day to get in if I had," Haldir chuckled.

 

"You think you are so clever!"

 

"No, I just wanted to show you that there is nothing to fear."

 

"BY TERRIFYING ME?"

 

Haldir looked around, aware that the elves further up the stream were watching them. "I apologise. I genuinely thought I was doing the right thing."

 

The river water was cool and the currents flowed around Legolas' body. He could see no danger, nor could he feel it. "It's actually not bad. Are there any biting fish in here?"

 

Haldir allowed himself a slight smile. "There are fish; we catch and eat them, but I have never been bitten and do not know anyone else who has."

 

"All right. I will stay in the water, but you had better not be lying to me."

 

Haldir watched as Legolas floated on the water before lazily flipping over to swim a few yards. How awful it must be not to be able to dive into the river on a whim. He had heard tales of the Enchanted River where elves never woke up after falling into it, but he thought the Forest River might be safe and it was a surprise to hear that unimaginably terrifying creatures lived in it, preying on the elves who had the misfortune to fall in the water. He would tell Lady Galadriel this snippet of information, although he was sure she already knew. Her mirror would have told her without a doubt, but it didn't hurt to let her know what he had been told.

 

In the end, the two elves ended up splashing one another and daring each other to dive to the bottom. Legolas even dunked Haldir under the water and laughed himself silly. Haldir reflected that if he had done the same thing Legolas wouldn't have been too happy, but he had every reason not to be. Of course, Haldir lived with uncertainty, especially when he was on patrol. Indeed the dangers were very real, his past experiences testified to that; however, he suspected that Legolas' reality was far more brutal and consistently more so than his own.

 

"I feel as though I have achieved something," Legolas said happily, before spitting a mouthful of water at Haldir.

 

"Legolas!" Haldir groaned. "That probably had your spit in it."

 

Legolas had a strange gleam in his eyes before diving below the water. Haldir looked uncertain and then surprised when Legolas shot up and took hold of his shoulders before planting a huge kiss on his forehead. "I meant to kiss your lips but misjudged."

 

"What was that for? I mean, I do not mind at all that you kissed me, I am just wondering why."

 

"Because I am so happy and you made it be that way." Legolas dived under the water again and swam through Haldir's legs reappearing behind him.

 

"You can try and kiss my lips this time, if you want."

 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled. "The moment is gone. It was a surprise but would hardly be so now you know about it."

 

"I didn't want one anyway." Haldir shrugged before diving under the water and emerging behind Legolas and spitting water at him as he turned around.

 

They played in the water for another hour before being called by Lady Galadriel to join them in a picnic. Her servants spread a red tablecloth over the grass and plates of sandwiches, pies, salads and cakes were set before them. As they emerged from the water, they were given large towels and a glass of sparkling wine.

 

"My Lady..." Haldir started.

 

"You may call me by my name today, and that goes for you too Legolas," Galadriel said graciously. Celeborn agreed that they should not use his title either.

 

"Thank you," Haldir said, feeling that it was a bit odd for them to say such a thing. He was so dumbfounded that when Galadriel asked what he was going to say he found himself without words and said he could not remember.

 

"I have been looking in my mirror," Galadriel said after finishing a mouthful of cucumber sandwich. "You should look at it because both of you were included in my vision."

 

"We can do that later or tomorrow, my dear," Celeborn said, his eyes twinkling. "There was nothing there that cannot wait."

 

Galadriel nodded happily. "So be it. We can look later on. "

 

Legolas sat bare-chested in the hot afternoon sun, eating a wedge of pork pie. He looked from Celeborn to Galadriel wondering what could wait until later on. Haldir seemed more at ease. The way Haldir ate his cucumber sandwiches, by picking out the sprigs of dill and throwing them on his plate, made Legolas smile. He imagined the raised eyebrows of Thranduil's court when he took him home. Where had that thought come from? Why did he think that? Legolas snapped out of his imaginings and came to the present. The ends of Haldir's hair curled slightly upwards when the heat of the sun dried them, reflecting gold in the light. It was no use, Legolas liked Haldir more than he cared to admit. He allowed himself a private grin, imagining his father's face if he introduced him as his lover, which would never happen.

 

‘ _He is looking at me and then looking away again’_ , Haldir thought to himself. ‘ _Every time I just about catch his eye he looks at something just past me or turns his head. He is fair though, but I have no chance with a prince_ ’. Haldir sighed and Galadriel asked if everything was all right.

 

"Yes, My..."

 

"Galadriel."

 

Haldir gave an apologetic smile. "Everything is perfectly all right, thank you. I was merely sighing with happiness at the lovely time we are having today."

 

"It isn't that lovely," Celeborn said, his smile full of mischief. "All we are doing is having a picnic."

 

Galadriel laughed politely. "Celeborn, stop that."

 

Celeborn grinned, as if he had been caught out, like a naughty boy.

 

"I am perfectly happy," Legolas said brightly. "These cucumber sandwiches are very good and the tiny lemon syrup cakes are delicious." He looked at Haldir. "Haldir persuaded me to go swimming in the river and we had a lot of fun. I was wary at first, because I have seen some terrible things happen in the rivers where I live, but he assured me that there was nothing like that here. We have had a wonderful time."

 

"I was glad to help you realise new experiences," Haldir said graciously. "We did have a lot of fun, didn't we?"

 

Galadriel looked at them knowingly, saying nothing, whereas Celeborn chuckled before drinking some of his wine.

 

"I am so glad that you two have become friends," Galadriel said. "I see a future for harmonious relations between both realms, the seed of which is contained in your rapidly growing friendship." Both Legolas and Haldir interpreted her words as possibly coming from what she saw in the mirror.

 

"Perhaps we could go to the tavern and meet your friends after we finish here?" Legolas looked winningly at Haldir.

 

A huge smile lit up Haldir's face. "Only if we can go to the cake shop afterwards."


	8. Swift Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas snapped the seal and unrolled the scroll. His face turned ashen.

 

 

 

The trees rustled and Galadriel cocked her ear. "My trees tell me there is a messenger two glades away and fast approaching. He is nearly here and will seek leave to talk to you, Legolas."

 

Alarm spread across Legolas' face. He jumped up and quickly dressed, pulling his hair into a rough ponytail. "How long will it be before he arrives?"

 

"A few minutes. Put your clothes on Haldir!"

 

"Yes, Galadriel." Haldir shot up and dressed quickly.

 

The messenger arrived a few seconds later. "My Lord Legolas," he panted. "King Thranduil, your father..."

 

"I know what relation he is to me, Faelben," Legolas barked. "Get on with it!"

 

"A terrible tragedy has occurred." Faelben handed a scroll to Legolas.

 

Legolas snapped the seal and unrolled the scroll. His face turned ashen. His father's writing scrawled across the sheet, as if he was writing with his left hand or in pain when he had written it. "Nana." He turned to Galadriel. "Nana is dead." His lips sucked inwards as he tried to hold himself, but the tears flowed anyway. "How did it happen?" Haldir moved forward, as did Galadriel and Celeborn, and all three held onto him.

 

"A group of unusually large spiders invaded our defences and ran amok in the ballroom. Your father was dancing with your mother at the time. He is terribly injured and requires that you run the realm in his stead. At the last count fifty elves are dead but many more are expected to make their journey to the Halls." Faelben was filled with grief; Legolas felt there was more to come.

 

"What happened to my mother and how were so many overcome?" Legolas asked, already slipping into the role of ruling prince.

 

"They were unarmed. The servants went to collect the weapons and came back swiftly while the elves in the ballroom fought with their bare hands. Your father ordered your mother to flee to safety and pushed her through a door with the other women who were with child, but a spider was lurking above and fell through the ventilation hatch." Faelben could hold himself no longer. "My wife was directly underneath, so after this errand I will leave for Mithlond to sail. One day we will be reunited and I will meet my child."

 

"I am so sorry," Legolas said softly, trying to clear his head for the journey back. "My mother was only two weeks with child. It was little bigger than a seed, but its loss is no less painful for that. My grief is double and it will take time to fully sink in." He looked at his hosts. "I will leave immediately. Thank you for your hospitality; I hope one day to visit again under more pleasant circumstances. I will, of course, assure my father of your friendship and will actively encourage strengthened relations between the realms."

 

Legolas walked over to Haldir, who felt he should withdraw somewhat because of what had happened. "Thank you so much, Haldir. You have given me one of the most carefree days of my life. I hope that we have a firm and fast friendship from now on." To Haldir's surprise Legolas kissed him briefly on the lips before hugging him hard.

 

"I will miss you. We did indeed have a lovely day."

 

Legolas turned away. "The warriors who accompanied me here need to be informed."

 

Galadriel called for one of her attendants waiting by the tree. They were so elusive that Legolas' keen eyes hadn't seen them until then. "Inform Prince Legolas' warriors that they are to be ready to leave within the hour."

 

"I ask that we may leave our possessions here and only carry our weapons for speed," Legolas looked around at Haldir. "We will return to collect them when this is all over, and perhaps we could go swimming again."

 

"You can visit whenever you want." Celeborn took Legolas' hands and held them fast. "You are our friend."

 

"Yes, you do not need a reason," Galadriel agreed.

 

"Will you be able to get back safely?" Haldir asked, ready to accompany Legolas if need be. He asked Galadriel if he could take a band of Marchwardens to help.

 

Faelben answered for Legolas. "The forest is once again at the level of peace it had before. The giant spiders have been destroyed and their body parts hung at the perimeter of the forest bounds as a warning to other creatures not to invade our part of The Mirkwood. Normally such measures are effective until the shells rot away and fall to the forest floor."

 

"They usually try to invade the caves in winter," Legolas said. "I wonder why they came so early this year."

 

"King Thranduil is wondering the same thing, My lord."

 

"My Lord, My Lady, I will take my leave. I hope in the near future to complete my visit. Until then." Legolas' eyes softened a moment before taking on the light that he would need to run a realm and save it from further attacks.

 

Haldir watched Legolas and Faelben leave. His heart felt bereft. When would he see him again, he wondered. Surely not for months yet, given the terrible tragedy that had occurred. Before walking away, he silently prayed to the Valar that Legolas arrived home without incident.

 

"Haldir, come with me," Galadriel said. He turned back and she took his hand, something she had never done before. "We will go to the mirror. Your heart feels loss, just as Legolas' does."

 

"He has good reason, My Lady."

 

"As do you."

 

Haldir said nothing further. He walked beside Galadriel and Celeborn accompanied them.

 

They entered a private glade. No one walked there, as if an invisible barrier denied access. In the middle stood a white marble column with three carved branches at the top, supporting a simple stone bowl. Galadriel held her hand over the empty bowl and the water rose upwards. By the side of the column stood a small golden jug filled with water. Haldir noticed that as the bowl filled with water the level went down in the jug; however, the volume of water in the bowl did not seem to match that of the jug. It was an enigma which he would pursue, but not today.

 

"My mirror shows what has passed, what is now, and what may come. Do not be afraid of anything it shows, for future events may not happen, or indeed they may." Galadriel trailed her fingers lightly through the water and tiny sparkles crackled around the sides of the bowl. Her hand left the water and they waited, peering at the surface as the last of the sparkles diminished.

 

At first nothing happened. Celeborn remarked that perhaps they should get a new bowl as this one seemed to be faulty because it was taking longer to show visions than when first moulded. Galadriel told him to be quiet and added that there was nothing wrong with the bowl. After a few more seconds the water clouded over before clearing again.


	9. Mirror's Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I am being silly. It was just one day,'_ Haldir thought, not for the first time, yet he could not stop himself.

 

 

 

"Valar! I could have done without seeing that!" Celeborn remarked, covering his eyes quickly. Haldir went scarlet and Galadriel merely grinned.

 

The mirror showed two elves in bed. They kissed before throwing the covers off, revealing their naked bodies. The decor matched that of the flet used by important visitors to Lothlórien.

 

"The mirror does not filter events, so we will wait for the next vision." She looked at Haldir. "I could warm my hands on your red face."

 

Before he could come back with a reply the water clouded over again. This time a wedding was being celebrated. The two elves looked familiar and as the waters cleared further Haldir started in surprise.

 

"One of those visions that will not come true," Haldir remarked. "His father would never allow it."

 

"No, he wouldn't, but it's a possible strand for the future"

 

"Besides, we do not love one another."

 

"All of the visions can happen," Galadriel told him. "Do not be so quick to dismiss what you see. Love is the most intangible of emotions; it can appear suddenly with a rush so furiously overwhelming that one cannot imagine ever having been without it. One minute there is just an affectionate liking, and then everything changes."

 

"Well, his father would never allow it. That is a fact. He has already chosen a bride for him." Celeborn sighed, wondering why the mirror would forward such an unlikely vision.

 

"Does he love her? Can the mirror tell us if he does?" Haldir asked, feeling a sense of loss. "I wonder why he never said anything."

 

"They have never met." Celeborn told him. "King Thranduil considers her a suitable match because she is born of a high family and wealthy in her own right. She lives in Mithlond, and they are due to meet for the first time next year when she will be old enough to marry. He will do his duty and produce an heir, whether he loves her or not."

 

"That is the life of a royal heir," Galadriel said sadly.

 

For the next few days, Haldir carried on as he normally did when newly returned from patrol. He went to the tavern with his friends, visited his parents and brothers, and generally relaxed until it was time to keep up with his training and complete any outstanding paperwork.

 

He spent the next few months immersed in teaching the junior warriors the skills they would need to survive and planning strategies with the more experienced ones. He took opportunities to do bonding exercises with his team and complete various scenarios with them. In all, he kept himself busy, as he always did, trying not to think about that one day which seemed more magical every time it came to mind. No word came from Legolas, which heartened Haldir because word would have certainly reached the realm if he had come to harm. Perhaps Legolas was busy, or maybe he did not need the clothing he had left behind. He could not think it might be that Legolas did not look back upon their shared day with fondness.

 

After six months in Lothlórien, Haldir went on patrol. It was the usual circuit around the perimeter of the realm and the area just beyond. To the northeast he imagined he could see the mountains of Mirkwood. Beyond, past the Black and the Forest Rivers, was where Legolas lived.

 

' _I am being silly. It was just one day_ ,' Haldir thought, not for the first time, yet he could not stop himself.

 

The patrol ended after six months. During that time they saw hardly any action. They joined up with other patrols and shared provisions, telling stories and singing songs that reminded them of home. Even though they joked of killer rabbits and savage wood mice, while sitting around their camp fires, they always kept an ear out for strange noises, the rustling of leaves when there was no wind or the snap of a twig. Either could mean the drawing of weapons and a possible battle.

 

On the way home they spotted a band of orcs on the other side of the Anduin, heading away from them, probably back to Dol Guldur. They were beyond the patrol's reach so they did not pursue them, but it needed reporting when they arrived back. Haldir thought it was likely they were heading off because they had spotted the Lothlórien patrol. Orc parties tended to do that after the severe thrashings they had endured in the past off the Marchwardens.

 

They arrived home late at night. Haldir reported to Celeborn that a party of orcs had been spotted over the other side of the river but were heading away from them.

 

"Go to your flet and have a good night's sleep," Celeborn told him. "I will tell my wife. We suspect that the orcs will not always head back home when they see one of our patrols. Trouble is brewing in Dol Guldur."

 

"Indeed," Haldir agreed. "In the future our patrols will become more dangerous, but they will have more meaning because of that." He bowed and wished his Lord a good night. The other Marchwardens would be in bed by now; it was too late for visiting the taverns.

 

Under the full moon he made his way to the mallorn tree that held his flet, walking along platforms and walkways and climbing many steps. His pack weighed heavily on his back, but he was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed that night.

 

"Hello beautiful," a voice shouted from a mallorn the other side of the clearing, just as Haldir reached his flet.

 

Such joy filled Haldir's senses. "Legolas!" he cried. "You are back!" His joyful exclamations were cut short by a volley of cream puffs, some of which hit the door to his flet. However, quite a few hit him as well, splatting cream over his chest and face. Haldir took one of the cream puffs and threw it back. Legolas ducked.

 

"Ha ha! Can't hit me!"

 

Haldir ran down the steps and along the walkways and crossed the clearing while Legolas yelled that he had more cakes and wouldn't hesitate to use them.

 

"Right! Throw cakes at me will you?" Haldir stood before Legolas, covered in cream and bits of sponge. Before Legolas could answer he hugged him tight. "I like to share."

 

"I wanted you to hug me with cream all over you." Legolas chuckled as Haldir laughed.

 

"How long are you staying?"

 

Legolas shrugged before giving Haldir a warm smile. "I can stay as long as I like. My father is recovered, and I did a wonderful job of running his realm. This is my reward for having done so well. I went back to a realm shattered by tragedy, but now we have hope; quite a few babies have been born and in a few years our numbers will be back up to what they were. I feel that I can leave for a while and know they will be all right." He chuckled to himself before looking at Haldir.

 

"What?"

 

"I was betrothed to marry Lady Miniel. We were going to visit Mithlond this year so we could marry."

 

Haldir stiffened. "Yes, Lord Celeborn told me."

 

"Her father called it off after hearing about the tragedy. He wrote that his daughter refused to live in such a dangerous place. I cannot say I am disappointed, although her portrait was exquisitely beautiful."

 

"Betrothal portraits cannot be trusted," Haldir said quickly.

 

Legolas smiled. "I wanted to be with you."

 

Haldir's lips met those of Legolas'. As they kissed they thought of nothing, both enjoying the closeness that neither had dared to think would happen in any future that they might enjoy. As their tongues touched they knew they were in love, all doubts swept away by the thrill of deep desire and adoration. Neither would have been anywhere else at that instant. This was the moment they had waited for all their lives and now it was really happening.

 

Overhead, the full moon shone down, bathing them in a cool white light. For a brief moment the moonbeams were intensified by a Silmaril beam from a ship riding high above the Earth, before dimming again. Both elves knew they had been blessed with meeting the one they would always love forever.

 

"I love you," Legolas said softly, his bright eyes shining and his cheeks flushed above kiss swollen lips.

 

Haldir smiled widely. "I love you too."

 

They kissed again, while edging their way through the door of Legolas' flet. Once inside, the door slammed shut. For all I know they might be kissing still.


End file.
